


A Night Forgotten

by positivelyprouvaire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivelyprouvaire/pseuds/positivelyprouvaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up to find someone in his bed, and can't remember how he got there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Night to Remember...or Not?

      Dean yawned, lazily, as he woke up. His head was throbbing, thanks to the few too many drinks he’d had the night before.

      “Shit,” he grumbled, barely audible. He shifted onto his side and sunk, happily, into his memory foam. Dean’s eyes grew impossibly wide when he noticed what was in bed with him—or more like _who_ was in bed with him. Cas laid there, curled up in a mountain of pillows. Dean’s jaw dropped. He climbed out of bed as slowly and carefully as he could.

      Dean tiptoed out of his bedroom and broke into a soft jog down the hallway and into the living room. Sam was sitting on the couch, sipping a mug-full of coffee.

      “Hey, Sammy,” Dean muttered.

      Sam looked up from the TV. “Oh, hey. Crazy night last night, huh?” he added with a small chuckle.

      “Uh, yeah. About that.” Dean cleared his throat, nervously, trying to calm his fluctuating voice. “What exactly happened last night?”

      “You don’t remember?” Sam scoffed. Dean remained silent, but his expression gave away his confusion.

      “Wow,” Sam replied as he scooted forward on the couch. “You really _don’t_ remember, do you?”

 


	2. How it All Began

     Sam patted the seat next to him on the couch. "You might want to sit down for this one."

     Dean walked over to his brother and hesitantly lowered himself onto the couch. "Oh, uh, okay."

     "Well, you remember that you, me, Charlie, Cas, and Kevin were hanging out, right? So we had already had a few when Charlie suggested that we play Truth or Dare."

      _Fuck_ , Dean thought.

     "So, uh, what happened after that?"

     "Everything was going fine. Nothing too weird happened, except for when Kevin had to wear Charlie's clothes for a dare," Sam told him. Boy did Dean hope they took pictures of last night. "Then it was Charlie's turn to ask you, and..."

     "And?" Dean prompted.

     "And you chose dare."

     Dean's head began to feel achy, and it wasn't the hangover this time. He could feel the tugging of a distant memory in the back of his head. It was like a forgotten name on the tip of his tongue, just waiting to be remembered.

     Sam waited patiently for his brother to say something. Dean opened his mouth to ask what happened next, but he quickly snapped it shut as different pieces of the puzzle began to flood his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, if you have any feedback feel free to let me know. Thanks!


	3. A Slip of the Tongue

     Dean scrambled up from the couch and blindly paced back and forth. He clutched his head, wishing for the thoughts to go away.

     Sam sighed. "It came back, didn't it?"

     Dean couldn't respond. All he could think about was the way his hands felt as they idly roamed Castiel's chest. Dean had to bite his bottom lip to keep from screaming, because what the hell was all of this? He didn't do things like this-at least not with guys. Shakily, he sat back down next to his brother.

     "Woah, Dean. Breathe," Sam told him. "It was just one, stupid kiss. It's not like it meant anything."  _Kiss?_  Dean was pretty sure that one stupid kiss had to be more PG rated than the scene playing endlessly in his mind. Sam looked at Dean and saw his cheeks redden. Sam's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! Unless it  _did_ mean something."

     "Sammy, what the hell are you talking about? Of course it didn't mean anything. I, uh, mean if that even happened. I still don't remember anything," Dean lied. Much to his chagrin, Sam caught him and gave him a classic bitchface.

     Sam pushed himself off the couch and clapped a hand onto Dean's back. "It sounds like you have some stuff to sort out, Dean."

     Dean got to his feet and called after him, "It was just a kiss, dammit! I swear it meant nothing! It  _means_ nothing!" He turned to face his brother, but instead of Sam, it was Cas standing there in the otherwise empty hallway.


	4. That Night

     Cas shuffled quickly back the way he'd came.

     "Dammit!" Dean kicked the couch, which earned him a muffled screech as it slid across the floor. "Wait up, Cas! It's not what you think." No response came, and Dean felt like he might throw up. He heard a door slam down the hall. He ran back to Cas' room and tried twisting the knob. "Open the door! C'mon Cas." Dean slumped down against the door and hit his head back against it. "Open the door. Please." But this time, it came out no louder than a desperate whisper.

     Dean closed his eyes, at a loss as to what he should say or do. Suddenly, he heard Charlie's voice. It was accompanied by a drunken scene of her that just took root in Dean's mind.

     "Alright, truth or dare?" Charlie directed towards Dean. He shifted in his seat before choosing the latter.

     "Woah, Dean. Are you sure about that?" Kevin interjected. "Charlie's an evil mastermind."

     "Well thanks, Kev, you aren't half bad yourself," Charlie responded. "Too bad you're not my type," she said with a wink.

     Dean took another drink of his beer. "Okay, enough flirting. Let's get down to business. Go ahead, Charlie."

     Charlie began to think and rubbed her chin dramatically. "Hmm. What to do? What can I tell you to do that you haven't done already?" Charlie laughed as she looked over to Dean. He was staring at Cas, who had been looking elsewhere. Dean looked so enraptured, and it gave Charlie an idea. "Okay, pretty boy. I dare you to plant one on Mr. Dreamy over there," she challenged him as she tipped her head in Cas' direction.

     Dean ripped his gaze away from Cas and settled in on Charlie. " _What?_ "

     Dean was distracted from his memories when he heard the faint unlocking and turning of the doorknob behind him.

     "Dean?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it's been a while since the last update. I've been pretty busy but I'll try to update faster next time. As usual, feedback is always appreciated! Thanks.


	5. Another Mess, Like Usual

     All at once, Dean felt like someone knocked the air out of him. His chest tightened up as he let out a shaky breath. Slowly, he pushed himself to his feet, braced himself, and turned to look at Cas. Cas, whose eyes were red, and whose cheeks were tear-stained. Suddenly, Dean felt hollow inside. His bright green eyes grew darker and sadder. Without a word, Cas turned and walked back into his room. Dean followed him inside and shut the door softly behind him. 

     "Cas," Dean breathed. He reached out towards Castiel.

     "N-no, Dean," he stammered as he turned around so his back was facing Dean. "We have to talk about what just happened. Out there, and, uh, last night."

     "I know! We need to figure this out. Cas, I'm so sorry for what I said back there. Sam was-"

     "No, Dean! You don't  _get_ to be sorry. You can't just go around saying things and not caring who you hurt."

     Dean thrust out his hand and gripped Cas' arm. When they touched, Dean felt like a jolt of electricity shot up his arm, and by the way Castiel shuddered, Dean knew he felt it, too.

     "Get your hand  _off_ me." Cas jerked back his shoulder until Dean's hand fell slack to his side. Dean's head got fuzzy as another scene swam before him.

     "Oh, Dean, don't be a wuss," Sam joked. "Just kiss him."

     Dean's eyes shifted towards Cas, who'd been looking down at his hands in his lap.

     "Well, what do you think, Cas?" Kevin inquired.

     Cas cleared his throat anxiously. "Well I, uh, I wouldn't exactly say no, I guess. I mean these games are normal human pastimes, right?"

     Sam chuckled. "Yeah, right." Dean gave his brother a vicious glare, who in return just laughed it off.

     "Oh, c'mon, Dean. What's the harm?" Cas told him.

     "Alright, but if I find out that one of you asshats videotaped this, I'll kill." Dean scooted closer to Cas, who shifted to face Dean. They leaned in close and pressed their lips together. It only lasted a second, but Dean was pretty sure that everyone else had disappeared, and it was just him and Cas. He was proven wrong when he heard Charlie's laughter fill the room along with everyone else's.

     When Dean returned to the present, he was staring at a livid Castiel.

     "Well? Are you gonna say anything?" Cas asked.

     Dean opened his mouth to plead for forgiveness, but nothing came out.

     "Yeah. That's what I thought." Cas stepped around Dean to get to the door. Their arms brushed for a moment, and Dean could see Cas' path falter, slightly. Dean clutched his shoulder where it had made contact with Cas'. Castiel opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. Dean could hear the soft footsteps fading down the hallway. He collapsed down onto the neatly made bed and dropped his head into his hands.

     "What have I done?" Dean groaned into his hands as he fell back into the stacks of pillows.


	6. A Talking To

     Dean didn't know how long he'd spent lying on Cas' bed, going over all the events from that morning and the previous night. After a while, he fell asleep to the memory of Cas' body pressed gently against his own, their warmth surrounding them as they drifted slowly to sleep.

     "Dean," a soft voice called out. A hand grabbed Dean and shook him awake. He shot up and looked around, quickly.

     Charlie put her hands up defensively. "Woah. Sorry, Sleeping Beauty."

     "What's up, Charlie?" Dean grunted as he rubbed his eyes.

     Before Dean could do anything, Charlie punched him in the arm. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

     Dean rubbed his arm. " _Me?_ You're the one saying good morning with your fists!"

     "No, you dumbass. I'm talking about Cas. He's been in my room switching between being super upset to extremely angry. He hasn't told me much, except for the fact that you  _broke his heart_." Charlie emphasized each of her last words with another punch. Dean felt as if his own heart was being crushed slowly in a vice. Once again, Dean was at a loss for words.

     "I don't know what happened after that kiss last night, but I  _do_ know that you'd better fix this," Charlie told him.

     Dean shifted on the bed, trying to get more comfortable. "I-I don't know. We kissed and it just..."

     "Hey, this is me, Dean. Last time I checked, I was the gay-expert of this household. You can tell me anything," Charlie laughed.

     Dean could feel himself blushing. "I don't know. Something about it just felt...ya know? Maybe I'm just being weird about this. Nevermind."

     "No! You aren't being weird. Everyone has that one person, right?"

     "What, and you think Cas is mine?" Dean asked.

     "What do you think?"

     Dean gave her a look that spoke for him.

     Charlie nodded towards the door. "Well, you'd better go get him, then."


	7. Promise?

     Dean found himself walking down the hall to Charlie's room. He began to slow down and stopped midway.  _What the hell am I getting myself into?_ he thought to himself. He didn't know, but he was sure he wanted to find out.

     Dean took a deep breath and urged himself to keep going. The hallway was silent except for the slow shuffling of his feet against the carpet. He brought a shaky fist up to Charlie's door and tapped out three, hard knocks.

     The few seconds it took Cas to open the door seemed like a few years to Dean. The door swung back, revealing Cas' face. He no longer looked like he'd been crying, but there was this forlorn look that spread over his expression. Dean felt his heart sink.

     Cas cleared his throat. "Come in?" he gestured inside. Dean walked in and sat awkwardly on the bed. Castiel lowered himself next to Dean and they turned to face each other. 

     "Listen, Cas," Dean managed to get out.  _Shit._ He could already feel his mouth growing drier with each passing second.

     Cas let out a frustrated sigh. "Dean, I don't want a repeat of this morning." He placed his hands on the bed and began to push himself up. In an instant, Dean reached out and wrapped his fingers around Cas' wrists, anchoring him to the bed.

     "No! Cas," he breathed. "I've just been too nervous to say what I've been trying to all morning."

     "Which is...?" Cas raised an eyebrow.

     "Which is," Dean repeated, "that last night was great. Amazing, even. And I don't regret it, not at all." He finally got up the nerve to look Cas in the eyes. He saw a glimmer of something that made those bright, intense, blue eyes more mesmerizing than ever. 

     "I want to give this-us-a shot. If you'll let me, I'll prove to you that I feel something here."

     "Are you serious, Dean? You're track record with long-term relationships isn't too impressive," Cas said, nervously.

     Dean chuckled to keep control of the tears that threatened to spill out. Things were getting too real, too quickly. This is the part where he'd normally make up some joke or excuse as to why he couldn't be in a relationship. Cas was right. That was the old Dean, though, and this time around he didn't want to waste the opportunity. Whether it was the hopeful look on Cas' face, or the feeling of his stomach doing flips inside him, he wasn't sure, but he was sure about one thing. He didn't want to mess this one up.

     Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips to Castiel's. It wasn't fast and intense in the way most of Dean's kisses were, but rather slow and cautious, like neither of them wanted to let go of this moment, in fear that it might disappear forever. After a while, Dean broke the kiss, their foreheads still pressed together, to let out a whisper that got lost on Cas' lips.

     " _I promise._ _"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this update! Feel free to leave a comment :)


	8. What Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies, I swore I uploaded the last chapter but found out today that I hadn't. I know it's been forever, but I've been extremely busy and thought I'd uploaded this (basically I feel horrible). So, anyways, here it is... (once again, I'm so so sorry...)

     Cas and Dean left Charlie's room and made their way to the living room, where they found Sam, Charlie, and Kevin. Charlie looked overjoyed, and Sam and Kevin could barely keep in their snickers. Dean could feel his face getting redder. He half-stepped backwards to try and turn back down the hallway but Cas grabbed his arm, stopping him.

     "As you may know," Cas began, looking at the others, "Dean and I engaged in some  _activities,_ last night."

     "Oh my God," Dean muttered. If he wasn't embarrassed earlier, he definitely was now. Cas still had a tight grip on Dean's arm to keep him from escaping. Sam and Kevin erupted with laughter. 

     Cas looked around, a little confused. "Okay, um. Dean and I have decided to give this," he gestured to himself and Dean, "a shot."

     "That's great!" Charlie leapt up from the couch. "I'm so happy for you guys." She told them as she pulled both of them into a giant hug. Dean glared at Sam and Kevin over Charlie's shoulder and Sam put his hands up defensively. 

     Charlie started to release them from the hug and said, "As soon as I find a girlfriend, we can all go on a double date." And when Dean saw Cas smile, he couldn't help but do the same. 


End file.
